YuGiOh Series! Duelist Kingdom!-Return of the Shadow Games!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: What if instead of Ryou getting the Millennium Ring and Yugi solving the Millennium Puzzle, it was a pair of Sisters? Meet Mizuki and Hinata Hikaru, two Sisters whom were reincarnated in the YuGiOh World with all their memories of their lives in our world. How will thy handle being the Hikaris for the two Spirits? Only time will tell. YamixOC AkefiaxOC
1. 1: The Terrifying Blue-Eyes White Dragon

_**_1: The Terrifying Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_**_

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: Alright everyone, I thought I let you know that I'm using the Japanese Version of YuGiOh! Duel Monsters and not the English cause let's face it, to much editing makes it suckie and 4Kids did a bang up job on that one. Oh, also I'm sticking with the color scheme from Season 0 for the female school uniform cause *Shudders* I hate Pink with a burning passion. Also I plan on redoing all my other YuGiOh stories and using the Japanese version for them. Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**_**

 ** _Yami (Atem):_** ** _Hisoka Hikari_** ** _doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_** ** _cause if she did then Anzu English version Téa would leave Yugi and I alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because she's not an Anzu's English version, Téa fan at all plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series. She does own Mizuki Hikaru, the twins parents, and their older Brother while a good friend of hers known as Counting Sinful Stars owns Hinata Hikaru, Tenshi Keitaku, and Tsukiakari Etoile. However, they both own the idea of instead of Yugi getting the Millennium Puzzle and Ryou Bakura getting the Millennium Ring, the twins do instead._**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari**_** ** _: *Points at him with wide eyed* Where the hell did you come from!_**

 ** _ **Yami (Atem): *Shrug* You needed some one to do the disclaimer so I did just that.**_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari**_** ** _: Oh, alright, fine, you win. *Yami walks away with a smirk* *Mumbles 'show off' under my breath* So enjoy the story. And please read and review! Ja ne!_**

…My Line...

 _The History of games can be traced back all the way to Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago. These ancient games decided the fate of the citizens and the kings. They were called the Shadow Games. Now, this time while unaware of her past, a girl has solved the Millennium Puzzle and released the Shadow Games has come. A girl with both a heart of light and darkness. People refer to her as Yugiouhi: The Game Queen._

...My Line...

" **Hold on Geneva!" a young teenage female voice called out as a pair of** **heterogeneous eyes stare down into a pair of silvery blue.**

" **I can't!" the owner of the silvery blue eyes yelled as rain fall and the winds blew hard. "Irene, just let go or we'll both dead!"**

 **A head of curly mid-back length red hair shock from one side to the other as the female looked at the cliff edge that she was holding onto.**

" **No! I won't let go!"**

 **Tears came to the pair of blue eyes.**

" **Dammit Irene! Just save yourself!"**

 **Tears appeared in one green and one blue pair of eyes as the owner of the unique eyes tighten her hold on the wrist that belonged to the blue eyes owner.**

" **I SAID NO GENEVA!" Irene yelled down to the messy sunny blonde haired and blue eyed girl.**

 **To both girls horror the cliff gave out and with a scream the two of them fall to the ragging river below them.**

...My Line...

A young girl around the age of 16 shot up in bed from the nightmare that she had, panting before she ran her fingers through her shoulder blade length silver under tone black hair with a sigh.

" _Mizuki, are you alright_?" a deep male voice asked from next to her bed.

The girl known to many as Mizuki Hikaru or Mizu for short looked over to her left to see a transparent tri-color star shape haired boy who looked around her age. His crimson mixed amethyst eyes held worry for her in them.

"I'm fine, Yami," she answered with a smile. "It was just a nightmare."

" _If your sure_ ," Yami sighed before watching the young girl lay back down to try and get more sleep.

Looking over her shoulder to lock her silvery blue eyes with his own, Mizuki gave him a small smile.

"Of course, I'm sure," she told him before going back to sleep.

Yami once again let out a sigh before looking out of the balcony doors and at the stars.

" _So she also had a nightmare as well, huh_?" another deep voice asked.

Yami glanced out the corner of his eyes to see another transparent boy only he had shoulder blade length white hair and narrow brown eyes.

" _Yes_ ," was his simple answer.

The owner of the brown eyes looked at the once again sleeping girl before looking back at Yami with a slightly glare.

" _Whatever_ ," he said with a shrug before leaving.

All Yami could do was shake his head at this before looking back at the sky to see that it was starting to lighten as the sun rose.

...My Line...

It wasn't long before Mizuki was up getting ready for a day ahead of her. Yami had retreated to allow the young two tone haired girl time to get dress. Once she had all her clothing on, Mizuki walked to her floor length mirror and start to run the brush through her hair while she took in her appearance.

The young teen was wearing an orange school blazer fanned out opened over a button down tight white dress shirt, a cyan mini skirt, white knee length socks, and brown dress shoes. She wore a Magician Circle hanging from a black leather chocker around her neck. Mizuki completed the look with a beautiful, golden upside-down pyramid pendant that was hanging around her neck by a silver chain where it shone mysteriously beneath the light of the room.

When he knew it was safe, Yami appeared setting on her bed while she was putting her hair up into a half ponytail that she had held in place by a silvery blue Crescent Moon shape hair clip. Just as Mizuki turned her attention to her bag that was on her desk, another young teenage girl walked in. This girl looked just like Mizuki only her hair wasn't in a half ponytail and she had heterogeneous eyes; the right one was green while the left one was blue instead of the silver blue color that was Mizuki's own eyes. She was wearing the same outfit only she had what looked like a beautiful, pyramid in side of a circle that was hanging from a robe around her neck where it shone mysteriously beneath the light of the room.

"Kαλημέρα (Good Morning), Mizu-kun, Yami-chan," the other girl greeted.

Yami looked at the other with a glare at the chan suffix at the end of his name before he smirked.

" _Kαλημέρα_ (Good Morning), _Hinata-chan_ ," he greeted her.

This time it was the heterogeneous eyed girl who glared at the suffix.

"Hey, Hina-kun," Mizuki greeted as well as she slung her bag over her right shoulder.

Hinata Hikaru, the younger twin Sister of Mizuki Hikaru, looked every bit like her older Sister, but their eyes is what sets them apart from being identical.

"Hey, did you hear?" Hinata started to ask as they two walked out of the room while Yami shade from sight.

"Hear what?" Mizuki asked her Sister confused.

Hinata cackled before she sent a smirk her Sister's way.

"Yugi is planning to try and teach Joey how to Duel," the younger of the two answered

"I wish Yu-chan the best of luck," the elder of the two stated with a blank look.

"Aw, Joey can't be that bad," Hinata giggled.

All Mizuki did was looked over at her Sister still with her blank look on her face when there was a laugh behind the two girls from the top of the stairs that they just walked down making the two to look at the top. At the top of the stairs stood a boy about the age of 20 wearing a dark blue business suit. His messy spiky that reached the bottom of his neck black hair had spiky bangs covering his forehead as his side bangs reached his chin while it framed his porcelain sunkissed face and narrow sharp blue eyes was what reminded the two Sisters of Minato Namikaze from the anime show Naruto only with different color hair.

"Kαλημέρα (Good Morning), Alexio-nii-sama," the two Sisters greeted.

"Kαλημέρα, αδελφούλα (Good Morning, Little Sisters)," the male greeted as he smiled at them. "Ready for school?"

The two girls nodded their heads before he joined them at the bottom of the stairs and the three of them went to the dinning room to get breakfast before heading out.

...My Line...

The two sisters stood around two people who were playing a card game which made them smile at how good Yugi Mutou was at playing it. Yugi was a young Japanese boy around the same age as the two Sisters. The young boy wore the Domino High School uniform, consisting of blue pants and a blue blazer thrown over a white shirt.

Mizuki smiled as she looked at Yugi from the corner of her silvery blue eyes. Yugi had the most shocking pair of amethyst eyes that where always shining with care, kindness, and perception. Even though Yugi was still short for his age he still stood out from the rest of his classmates with his unique hairstyle. His hair was black with magenta highlights and his golden yellow bangs framed his face. This hairstyle of his reminded the two Sisters of Yami's own tri-color star shape hair only with noticeable differences.

Seating across from him was Joey Wheeler another young Japanese boy around the same age as the two Sisters only he was taller out of the three of them. Just like Yugi, Joey wore the same uniform and he had soft, blonde hair with honey like brown eyes. He was the jock of the group as well as the funny and intimidating guy along side a boy named Tristan Taylor.

"Go on, it's your turn, Joey," Yugi told him with a smile.

"What'cha doing Joey?" Tristan asked as he put his friend into a head lock.

"Wow, you don't know?" Joey asked as he held the cards so Tristan could see. "It's Duel Monsters."

"What's that?" asked Tristan.

"You're so noisy, just shut up and watch!" Joey ordered him as he pushed Tristan away who ended up standing next to a girl.

Anzu Masaki, another young Japanese girl around the same age as Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Hinata, and Mizuki, however, even though she got along with the two Sisters great, what the Hikaru Sisters didn't like about her was her preppy attitude and the friendship speeches she gives out almost all the time.

"A fighting came where you use Monster and Magic Cards against the opponents," she started to explain to him.

"Alright, here I go," Joey said as he picked a card. "Battle this!"

Joey throw down his card while Tristan looked at her before nodding that he understand a bit.

"There's two types of card positions, Attack and Defense," Anzu went on. "The first to hit 0 Life Points loses."

"It's your turn now, Yugi," Joey told him with a smile.

"Yup, it's my turn," Yugi agreed with a smile as he picked a card "I'll attack with this."

At that Yugi through down a Dragon-Type monster with 1500 attack points

"You use such a powerful card without even a hint of a warning," Joey freaked out as he looked at Yugi in disbelief. "I lost right out of the blue."

"Joey, you're so weak," Anzu told him.

"It's not that I'm powerful, it's just my Grandpa's a serious game manic," Yugi told them with a sheepish smile. "I get great cards from him."

"Alright," cheered Joey. "We'll stop by Yugi's after school."

"Yup, maybe I'll convince him to show you his super-rare card," agreed/stated Yugi.

Mizuki caught the sight of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Crop looking over at the six of them. Noticing the calculating look in his eyes, she elbowed her Sister in the side which made the heterogeneous eyed to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Without drawing attention to the two of them, Mizuki pointed over to Seto this has Hinata now also looking at him.

'Super-rare card?' thought Seto. 'It couldn't be, could it...?'

…My Line...

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called out as the group walked into the shop.

"Ah, everyone together today?" Mr Mutou asked with a smile as the group walked up.

"Hey, can you show everyone your amazing card?" asked Yugi.

"What?" Mr Mutou asked. "The card?" Mr Mutou put a hand under his chin as if he was thinking of what to do. "Hm."

"Please?" Yugi asked as he clapped his hand in front of him.

"Please," Joey joined in with a bow.

"Haha," Mr Mutou laughed as he looked at them. "Can't be helped. I'll make an exception, since this is my most valuable possession." Mr Mutou took a card out of a box that he had brought out. "Here it is. This is called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This is a Super-Ultra-Rare Card."

The group all leaned in to get a look out the card to see a dragon with white scales and blue eyes.

"Amazing..." Joey and Anzu breathed.

"Huh?" Tristan asked as he took the card from Mr Mutou to look more closer. "What's so special..."

Mr Mutou quickly snatched the card back from Tristan while the others all sweat dropped or glared Tristan.

"There are only four of these in the entire world," Mr Mutou told him. "This card isn't even for sale."

"Alright," Joey said as he leaned in smiling. "Can I hold the card, Grandps?"

"This is mine," growled Mr Mutou.

"Ah, come on," sweat dropped Joey. "Then how about showing me some other strong cards?"

"Do you have any Spellcaster cards?" Mizuki asked as she looked at the cards on display.

Just then the bell over the door rung making everyone to look over to see Seto Kaiba standing there.

"Welcome," Mr Mutou greeted.

"You're..."

"Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked in shock.

'Set-chan,' the Hikaru Sisters thought sadly.

"What could the heir of Kaiba Corporation want?" asked Tristan in surprise.

"I heard that Yugi-kun's Grandpa was a card manic," Seto answered with a smile.

"Oh, you play Duel Monsters, too?" Joey asked as he walked forward. "You came at the perfect time. Let's be pals."

Mizuki and Hinata looked at each other before looking back at Seto.

"No thanks, I'd rather pass," Seto told Joey as he walked up to them. "I don't think you guys are in my league." Seto then laid his icy blue eyes on the two Sisters with a slight smirk. "Well, maybe two of you are in my league."

"What?" Joey asked.

"Seto!" the Sisters yelled in shock and sadness.

"I was the only one to win the Duel Monsters National Championships," Seto told Joey before looking away. "In other words, we're at completely different levels."

"What did you say?" Joey asked angrily. "Shut up and play me!"

"Stop it, Joey!" Yugi told the ticked off blonde as he quickly got in front.

"But, he's..." Joey started. "He's really irritating."

"So, does a shop like this even have any decent cards?" Seto asked while looking around with his eyes before he spotted what he was looking for. "Wh-What?" Seto moved forward while pushing Yugi and Joey out of them. "Why is the Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?" Yami by that time had appeared next to Mizuki in spirit form and the two of them shared a look of concern before looking back at Seto. ' _I can't believe he has the real card_...!'

"Alright, that's enough," Mr Mutou said as he put the lid on the box that he had out. "This isn't for sale."

The spirit and Sisters watched as Seto took his brief case and slammed it down on the counter opening it before he turned it around to face the old man.

"Old man, if you give me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I'll trade you every single one of these cards in return," Seto told him.

The two girls and spirit along with Yugi and his friends all looked over Seto's shoulder to see rare Duel Monster's cards in his brief case.

"Amazing!" Yugi and two of his friends said in shock.

"No way," Mr Mutou informed surprising everyone there.

"Huh?"

"If you aren't gonna trade it, I can buy it," Seto growled. "Name your price. Just tell me anything, and I can pay it!"

"Kaiba-kun, wasn't it?" Mr Mutou asked. "The reason I'm not selling you this card isn't because it's such a strong card." Seto looked at him surprised. "But, because this card is a gift from my most precious friend. And I treasure this card just the same as I do that precious friend. Nothing you pay me could possibly measure up to that."

"What did you say?" asked a shocked Seto Kaiba.

"You would feel the same even if it were a weak card, right?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"That's right," Mr Mutou answered. "This card has the same heart as that precious friend."

Seto slammed the lid of his brief case and turn to leave.

"Please excuse me," he said as he walked away and out of the Game shop.

The Sisters shared a look while Yami looked a bit worried about what might happen.

...My Line...

It was after school and the group of friends where heading towards the Game Shop to get more cards. Mizuki walked next to Hinata while reading an Egyptian Book as she listened to the others.

"My god, Anzu."

"What're ya talking about?" laughed Anzu.

...My Line...

"Gramps!" Joey called out as they entered the shop. "We've come again to get more cards today! Oi, Gramps!"

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called out next.

"Not in?" Anzu asked confused.

"Rather careless of him to leave the door unlocked..."

Just then the phone in the Game Shop rung and Yugi walked over to it to answer.

"Yes, hello?" Yugi asked.

" _Yugi-kun_ ," Seto's voice rung in his ear.

"Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked in shock.

The Sisters looked at each other in shock before looking back.

" _Your grandfather is currently under my care_ ," Seto told him. " _Won't you come pick him up at my office_?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi yelled into the phone. "Kaiba-kun?"

The gang then took off for Kaiba Corp. as quickly as they could once Yugi hung up the phone.

...My Line...

The group ran into the building and into the elevator heading up. When they reached on of the higher levels and the doors opened they all saw Mr Mutou laying on the ground making them all gasp.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he ran up to him. "Grandpa, hang in there!"

"Yu-Yugi...I'm sorry...I tried to show that boy the Heart of the cards, but...!" Mr Mutou tired to say as he looked at his Grandson before he collapsed.

"Grandpa!"

"Well, aren't you slow!" Seto called out to them.

"Bastard!" Joey yelled as they all rushed forward. "What did you do to Gramps?!"

"All we did was Duel," Seto answered with a smirked. "The bet was the other person's most treasured card. But, I think he may have been a bit shocked by my Virtual Simulator."

"You must have pulled some cheap tricks!" Anzu yelled at him with fury.

"No way!" laughed Seto as he held out Mr Mutou's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I'll prove it with the card I won."

Everyone got a shock when Seto did some thing that was unthinkable and tore the card in half.

"That's my Grandpa's most cherished card," Yugi gasped in shock.

"Only three cards of the same name are permitted in a deck," Seto explained. "A fourth would be in the hands of an opponent."

"Fourth?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Seto, what has gotten into you?" Mizuki asked as she stepped forward with a glare in place. "Why are you being a creep?"

Seto smirked as he looked at her having only seen such fury in her silvery blue orbs when some one from her hometown tells her that she quite dueling or made fun of her fascination of Ancient Greece and Egypt.

"M-My Blue-Eyes White Dragon...!" Mr Mutou gasped as he reached out.

Mr Mutou groaned in pain making Yugi to look at him.

"Grandpa, hang in there!" Yugi said before looking up to glare at Seto. "How could you do such a thing?!"

Mizuki looked back at Yugi with sadness in her eyes before turning back to glare at Seto while Yami appeared next to her.

"Yugi, get your Grandfather to a hospitable," she told him.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her in surprise.

Mizuki moved to block Seto's view of Yugi and his Grandfather.

"You heard me, Yugi," Mizuki answered. "Alright Seto Kaiba! Why don't you try taking me on!" She then pointed at Seto while her normally bright eyes darkened. "You've always wanted to duel me then let's duel!"

"Interesting," Seto said as he walked forward. "You want revenge for your friend's Grandfather? I'll take you on."

Mizuki glared even deeper as tears came to her eyes.

"Mizuki, fight him!" Joey yelled in encouragement this had Mizuki looking back at the others. "Just leave everything to us! Go on and teach him what the Heart of the Cards is all about."

"Fight him, Mizuki!" Anzu joined in.

"Guys..."

"Mizuki, you're one of the ones who changed a person like me who was obsessed with fighting! You can do it!"

Mizuki's surprised looked changed into a determined one before nodding her head.

"Don't worry Mr Mutou," she said as she turned her eyes onto him. "I'll show Seto how to respect his cards. How to respect the Heart of the Cards."

Mr Mutou smiled at her while Yugi was in shock at what she was planning on doing.

"I know, Mizuki," he said with a nod. "I'm counting on you."

"Now put your hands out, everyone," Anzu told them as she took out a marker. They all gathered around her with their hands together like she asked allowing her to draw a happy face on them. "Look! This is the proof of our friendship!"

"What...this?" Joey asked as they all at their hands.

"Please tell me that this is not permanent?" Hinata deadpanned.

"The magic marker ink will eventually fade away, but our hearts and our friendship will never disappear," Anzu stated as she ignored Hinata's question.

"I guess that answers that question, Hina-kun," the older of the two also deadpan.

"Right," Yugi agreed with her though he was sweatdropping.

Mizuki followed Seto the dueling field with Hinata right behind her while Yugi and the others got Yugi's Grandpa out of the building.

...My Line...

"Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and I will take Grandpa to the hospital," Anzu said as she looked back him once all four where outside. "You stay and help support Mizuki."

"Got it," Joey agreed as he turned around to head back inside. "Take care of him, you guys!"

...My Line...

"The rules are the Kaiba Special Rules," Seto said as the two duelist prepared to duel. "We both have 2000 Life Points! The first one of us to hit 0 Life Points loses." All Mizuki did was glare at him. "Virtual System, start up!"

"Mizuki, are you sure you can handle him yourself?" Yami asked as he once again appeared next to her.

' _Yes, I'm sure, but_...' Mizuki thought back in answer before looking at him from the corner of her eyes. ' _I'll let you know if I need help_.'

" _Alright_ ," sighed Yami. " _Just be careful_."

' _Right_ ,' she agreed before looking back at Seto with a glare. "Seto Kaiba, with Yugi's Grandpa's soul hanging on the line, I will defeat you!"

Mizuki: 2000

Seto: 2000

"Now, begin the Duel!" Seto yelled as they drew their starting hand. "My turn first. I'll use Hitotsu-Me Gaint to attack."

Seto placed the card on the board. What happened next had Hinata letting out a gasp as the monster came to life while Mizuki looked surprised.

"The Monster came to life!" she gasped in shock while Yami stared at the creature just as surprised as she was.

"This is the Virtual Simulation System!" Seto told her.

"So this is how he weakened Yugi's Grandpa?" Mizuki asked in angry. "I'll take you on!" Mizuki pulled a card. "My turn. I attack with Fire Magician!"

It was after a young girl with long wavy waist length fiery blond mid-back length hair and fiery orange colored eyes wearing a fiery red gypsy top, fiery red mini skirt accessorizes with a fire shape buckle belt, fiery red magician's hat, a fire shape pendent hanging around her neck on a golden chain, and a fiery red calf length high heel boots and in her hand was a mix of fiery yellow, orange, and red wand staff appeared that Hinata was joined by Joey.

"What the?" Joey asked in shock. "Awesome. Just what in the-"

"Flare Blast Magic!" ordered Mizuki.

They all watched as the Spellcaster did as it was told to do just as a black haired boy appeared in the stadium.

"Nii-sama!" he called just as Seto's life points went down to 1800.

"Yippee!" cheered Joey. "You did it!"

"This game isn't as interesting if the players don't play multiple Monsters," Seto said as he drew a new card. "I use this card to attack!"

Green light appeared on one of the places on the field before a clown appeared with 600 attack points.

"The dark clown?" Mizuki asked confused. "But, his attack points..."

"I realize the attack points of Fire Magician are 1400," Seto told her. "This guy only has 600 attack points, so he can't win in the way he is now. But, if I add this card...!"

"A magic card..." Mizuki gasped when Seto placed a card down

"Exactly," Seto agreed with a smirk as he removed his hand to show a card with a blue latter E surrounded by yellow lighting. "The Negativity Energy Generator. This triples the attack points of a Dark attribute Monster!" Hinata let out a gasp as the clown's attack went up to 1800. "Saggi the Dark Clown, attack! Dark Light!" The clown did as it was told to do and destroyed Mizuki's Fire Magician. "How's the destructive power of a Combo Attack?!"

Mizuki growled under her breath as her life points went down to 1600.

 _Seto knows the game inside and out_...!' growled Mizuki in her thoughts before she reached for her deck. ' _But_ , _these cards were formed into a deck with my Sister and I in mind when we started playing. There's got to be something useful in them_.' Mizuki pulled a card from the deck. ' _This_ _card can't beat the Dark clown_.' The picture appeared to be the right leg of some kind of monster with only 200 attack points. ' _I'll_ _have to hold on and play another Monster in defense mode_!'

Mizuki took a monster from her hand and placed it on the field in down defense mode.

"Dark Light!" Seto ordered his monster.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked as he slammed his hand on the stone railing when Mizuki's defense monster was destroyed.

The three of them of could only watch as Mizuki's monsters where destroyed one by one, but Hinata was pleased that her life points remained untouched while Seto laughed.

"So this is the same Card Deck made by the Hikaru twins?" Seto asked with a smirk. "I can actually hear that old man's dying breath with each card you draw!"

"You don't know anything about this deck Kaiba!" Mizuki growled surprising everyone there that she used his last name. "Even if I'm using this deck, my Sister's deck, or even Mr Mutou's deck, I will still find away to beat you!" Yami smirked in pride as he watched Mizuki let Seto have. "Kaiba, do you hold that kind of belief in your cards?!" Mizuki placed two fingers on top of her deck. "I believe in my cards!" She then drew and looked at it before smirking. "The card I drew is the Sorceress Magician!" A female monster with waist length black hair, amethyst eyes, and wearing a mix of blue and green robes while carrying a wand staff appeared onto the field. "Holding 2300 attack points, she attacks the Dark Clown!"

"What?"

The female Spellcaster raised her staff and pointed it the Dark Clown.

"Light Force Magic!"

They all watched as the Dark Clown disappeared from the field having been destroyed while also bring Seto's life points down to 1300.

"Good job, Mizuki!" Joey cheered.

"That's the way, Nee-sama!" Hinata also cheered.

"We still don't know the winner yet," Mizuki told him.

"It's already been decided," Seto informed her before he drew. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"I-Impossible!" Mizuki breathed in surprise a beautiful dragon with white scales and blue eyes appeared in a flash of green light.

"Didn't he tear up Gramp's card?" Joey asked just as confused.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!" Seto ordered. "White Lighting!" Hinata's eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hand just as Sorceress Magician was destroyed bring Mizuki's life points down to 900. "Sorceress Magician is finished! I'll get what I want, no matter what it takes. And with two other Blue-Eyes hidden in my Deck, you can't win." Hinata covered her eyes as Seto's Blue-Eyes started to destroyed Mizuki's defense one after the other. "Do you plan to keep using defense mode until you run out of cards? I drew the second Blue-Eyes." Hinata turned her head away when the second Blue-Eyes appeared next to the first. "Why don't you just give in and admit defeat, Mizuki?"

" _ _Mizuki__?" Yami asked worriedly as the older two tone haired girl growled. " _ _Maybe you should let me finish this duel__."

"I won't give up!" Mizuki growled at both Yami and Seto as she drew a card that surprised her. "A magic card! Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords made out of light rained down on the field and around the two Blue-Eyes. "It seals the attacks of all Monsters on your side of the field for 3 turns!"

"What a pointless action," Seto told her. "What could you possibly gain in just 3 turns?"

Mizuki looked down at the cards in her hands with worry.

' _ _Like Kaiba said, I just have 3 sealed cards in my hand__...!' she thought before closing her eyes. ' _How _can I continue fighting with this__?'

" _ _Mizuki this isn't like you__ ," Yami told her as he placed his hands over her own. This action had her looking at him in surprise and with a slight blush. " _ _Your never one to give up so don't start now__." Mizuki looked down in thought. " _ _You know what these cards are, but you have forgotten, however, you can still figure it out__."

' _I know what they are_?' she asked in confusion.

" _Yes_ ," Yami answered with a nod. " _Think about it. Just like when you put so much effort into the Millennium Puzzle_."

' _The Millennium Puzzle_?'

" _That's right_ ," he agreed with a smile. " _Cards are just like pieces to a puzzle_."

' _Exodia_!' Mizuki yelled out in her thoughts as her eyes widen. ' _I had forgotten that I have Exodia in my deck_!'

" _You've got it_ ," Yami told her as he let go.

"It's your turn!" Seto yelled at her. "Hurry and draw your card!"

"I'm going now!" Mizuki yelled back before she drew a new card. ' _This is the fourth piece_!'

Yami smirked as he watched from next to her.

"It'll be the same no matter what card you play," Seto informed her. "My turn. I play this monster to attack you defense monster!" Hinata made a face at the new monster that Seto summoned. "The Judge Man, with 2200 attack points."

The Judge Man attacked the monster Mizuki had put down and destroyed it.

' _Dark Magician_ ,' thought Mizuki in surprise after he draw from the deck. ' _If I put it in defense mode, it'll just get done in by Blue-Eyes_.' Hinata let out a gasp when a magician wearing purple robes, hat, and shoes while carring a lime green staff appeared cause to them it was like Deja-vu to her. "So I'll attack the Judge Man!" Hinata watched as the magician held up it's hand. "Dark Magic!" And destroyed the Judge Man while Seto's life points dropped to 1000. "Judge Man is beaten!"

"That's not nearly enough to harm me," Seto told her with a slight laugh. "Just one turn remaining until the seal is broken. The card I just drew is the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mizuki gasped before moving back a step when the third Blue-Eyes appeared on the field. "Attack the Dark Magician!" Hinata groaned covered her eyes as Seto's Blue-Eyes destroyed the Dark Magician which dropped Mizuki's life points to 400. "Go on, Mizuki. Draw your final card. Because next turn, I'll attack you with all three Blue-Eyes. No matter what card you play, you're finished."

"Oi, Mizuki!"

' _If I was only able to summon the legendary Exodia, I'd have change of winning_...!' thought Mizuki before she looked at her cards. ' _But, the chances of me actually getting the card I need in this last turn are close to zero_!' Mizuki moved to reach out for the deck and to her surprise it looked like the deck was moving away from her. ' _The cards are getting further and further away_!' Her eyes widen in surprise. ' _No, I'm just scared to draw to the next card_...!' It was then that she took notice to the mark on her hand. The same mark that Anzu draw on all six them: Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mizuki, Hinata, and herself. ' _The "Magic Circle"_...!'

The symbol that reputate their friendship. It was then that she noticed her friends circle around the deck with their hands over it.

" _This is the mark of our friendship_ ," Anzu reminded her with a smile.

" _Mizuki, you aren't alone_."

" _We're all in this together_."

" _I know you can do it Onee-sama_ (Big Sister)," Hinata informed her as she gave a sisterly smile.

" _Don't give into Kaiba-kun's words, Mizuki_ ," Yugi added with a nod.

"Guys, thank you," Mizuki thanked. "I won't be afraid anymore."

"Did you find despair by reaching your hand out?" Seto asked her with a smirk.

"You're wrong!" Mizuki answered with a smirk of her own. "I just found hope! The card I draw..." Mizuki held up a card with a head of a monster. "Is the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Wha...what?"

"I just gathered all 5 cards this very moment!" Mizuki informed as she laid the cards down on the field.

A ten points star appeared onto the field before hands and arms came out of it followed by the rest of the monster.

"Impossible!" Seto yelled in shock as he stepped back. "Exodia, you said? Did you just create a miracle?!"

"Light of Hellfire!" Mizuki ordered as Exodia summoned from his hands a ball of golden energy. "Exodia Flame!"

Exodia threw it at the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons which destroyed them while bring Seto's life points down to 0.

"She did it!" Joey cheered. "It's Mizuki's win!"

Hinata started to jump up and down with glee while cheering though she did feel for Seto a bit.

"No way," gasped the dark haired boy. "Nii-sama lost?!"

"No matter how strong a card is it's unless if you can't connect you heart with that card," Mizuki informed him. "When you connect your heart with the cards, miracles happen!"

"I-Impossible...!" Seto gasped. "How could I lose?!"

Mizuki looked over at Yami before giving a nod of her head and the Puzzle that was around her neck light up before her eye shape changed and her hair was a bit spiky at the ends.

"Kaiba, your heart is being driven by evil!" Mizuki called out to him and they noticed that her voice was a bit different as well before the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. "Mind Crush!" Hinata looked up to see Seto fall to his knees. "I just destroyed the evil within your heart!"

Yami gave Mizuki back control after words before she congratulated by her Sister and friend,. After the cheering the three of them left the arena and Kaiba Crop.

...My Line...

"Master Pegasus, Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporation has been beaten in a Duel," a figure that was standing in the door way said

A silver haired man holding a champan glass smirked at the news.


	2. 2: The Illusionist No-Dace's Trap!

_**_2: The Illusionist No-Dace's Trap!_**_

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: I just want to tell everyone not to worry about Yugi not having a bigger role cause he will. Anyways, I would like to introduce a special guest to you all...so give up it for Seto Kaiba.**_**

 ** _ **Seto: Why am I here?**_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: Your here because Mokuba asked you, too, that's why.**_**

 ** _ **Seto: *Glares at me* Your the one who told him to ask me!**_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: *Tilts head to the side* I did? *Shrug shoulders* Oh well. Now Do the Disclaimer, Seto.**_**

 ** _ **Seto: *Let's out a sigh* Fine. *Me giving a peace in the background* Hisoka Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if she did then Anzu English version**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yugi and the Pharaoh alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because she's not an Anzu's English version, Téa fan at all plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series.**_** ** _ **She does own Mizuki Hikaru, the twins parents, and their older Brother while a good friend of hers known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** _ _ **Hinata Hikaru**__ ** _, Tenshi_** _ _ **Keitaku, and Tsukiakari Etoile. However, they both own**__ ** _ **the idea of instead of Yugi getting the Millennium Puzzle and Ryou Bakura getting the Millennium Ring, the twins do instead.**_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: Now that wasn't so hard was it?**_**

 ** _ **Seto: What ever. *Walks away***_**

 _ _ **Hisoka Hikari: I swear that man can drive one crazy. *Sighs before smiling* Well, enjoy the story. And please read and review! Ja ne!**__

…My Line...

 _The History of games can be traced back all the way to Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago. These ancient games decided the fate of the citizens and the kings. They were called the Shadow Games. Now, this time while unaware of her past, a girl has solved the Millennium Puzzle and released the Shadow Games has come. A girl with both a heart of light and darkness. People refer to her as Yugiouhi: The Game Queen._

...My Line...

"How 'about this, Anzu?" Joey asked as placed a monster card down as the others surrounded them. "I us Gigantic Evil Spirit Rock Ogre to attack!" Anzu turned the card face up to reveal a cuties monster. "Alright, Happy Lover has 500 defense points. And Rock Ogre has 800 attack points. It's beaten!"

"It's my turn now," Anzu said as she chose a card from her hand. "I chose a magic card. Breath of God will handle this."

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Ogre Rock will be blown away by the Breath of God," Yugi answered with a smile. "And it'll be wiped out."

"And now Joey's Life Points are 0," Anzu smiled. "I win again."

"Joey sucks," stated Tristan.

Mizuki smiled as Joey hanged his head with a sigh.

"Don't worry Joey," she spoke up which had everyone looking at her. "Hinata and I had the same problem when we started playing Duel Monsters."

"Really?" Joey asked in surprise.

Mizuki and Hinata nodded their heads with a smiles.

"It just takes practice Joey," Hinata informed. "A lot of practices."

...My Line...

"Yugi, Mizuki, why?" Joey asked as the three hanged out on the school grounds. "Tell me why can't I win."

Yugi jumped off a bar that he was setting on before walking to a bit in front of Joey where Mizuki joined him.

"Joey, let me see your deck," Yugi told him with a smile.

"Right," Joey agreed before he took out his deck. "Here ya go."

Joey held it out to Yugi who took it from him.

"Okay," agreed Yugi before he started going through it with Mizuki looked over his shoulder. Both of their faces went from neutral to don't shock and worry. "What is this?"

"They're all fighting-type Monsters," Mizuki said as they looked at Joey worried.

"Yeah, I'm collecting the strongest Monsters for a good battle force," Joey told them with a smile.

"But, that's not gonna to work!" Yugi informed him.

"Huh?"

"In Duel Monsters, the important thing is using your Monster Cards and Magic Cards in combination," Mizuki explained.

"Monsters just won't cut it," Yugi picked for her. "They'll be done in by the opponent's Magic Cards."

Joey reached over to stand in front of the two of them with his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Yugi, Mizuki, please teach me how to play Duel Monsters?" he asked them.

Both teens looked at each other before letting out sighs.

...My Line...

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi greeted as the three teens walked into the Game Shop.

They found Yugi's Grandfather putting up a poster for a tournament of some kind before he looked at them with a smile.

"Oh, welcome back," Mr Mutou greeted his Grandson.

However, what surprised Mizuki was that her Older Brother was there helping him out.

"Onii-sama!" she yelled in shock.

"Hey, Mizu-chan," Alexio greeted with a grin.

"Gramps, you feeling better now?" Joey asked with a smile.

"I'm going better than ever!" Mr Mutou answered as he come from the ladder he was using. "So, your here to but more cards?"

"Nope, I'm here today specially for Duel Monsters training," answered Joey.

Alexio looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"But, why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?" asked Yugi as he looked at the taller boy.

"Eh? Well..."

Joey looked up at the poster that Mr Mutou and Alexio where putting which got everyone else interested in it.

"Duel Monsters National Championship, Grand Prize 3, 000, 000 yen," she read aloud.

Mr Mutou and Alexio looked back at Joey with a bit of surprised.

"Don't tell me you're dreaming of entering the National Tournament and claiming the Championship?" asked Mr Mutou.

"N-No way..." answered Joey with a smile.

"You want the 3, 000, 000 yen cash prize?" Alexio asked him.

"There's no way, Joey," Yugi informed him.

"Please, Yugi," Joey said as he got down on his hands and knees before bowing. "I wanna win the tournament no matter what it takes!"

"But, they'll start picking Duelists within a month," Yugi stated in shock.

"He'll do fine if I, Solomon, teach him," Mr Mutou told Yugi making the three teens look over at him.

"Huh?" Joey asked confused. "You, Gramps?"

"Grandpa's a great Duelist, though he doesn't look like it," answered Yugi with a smile.

"What'd ya mean "doesn't look like it"?" he asked as he looked at his Grandson. "But, the special training will be tough!"  
"Y-Yes," stuttered Joey in surprise. "Please do so..."

"First, I must fix that shitty habit for entering game tournaments for the sole purpose of cash prizes," Mr Mutou stated before he started to creak his knuckles. "I must teach you the Heart of the Cards!" He then turned to Alexio who was watching amused at this. "Care to help me, Alexio-kun?"

"Sure," the older Hikaru answered with a nod and a smile.

Yugi and Joey looked at him surprised while Mizuki had a look of pity on her face.

"You duel Alexio-san?" Yugi asked.

Alexio just smiled at Yugi and Joey without saying a word while Mizuki moved to stand next to him.

"Of course, Onii-sama duels though it's not all the time like Hinata and I," Mizuki answered instead. "It was Onii-sama who taught Hina-kun and I how to duel after all."

"What kind of deck do you use?" Yugi asked with a smile. "That is if you mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, Yugi-kun," Alexio stated with a smile. "And to answer your question, I have a Dragon Deck."

Mr Mutou looked at Joey with a determined look.

"Let's get start," he told the three making Yugi and Mizuki look at each other before Joey screamed. "Do it once more!"

...My Line...

The gang were all sitting together in the living room of the place where Yugi and his grandfather lived watching a Duel Monsters Tournament.

" _All Duel Monsters fans from around the country! All of you ten-million Duel Monsters fans, it's time to get the final match-up of this tournament underway! Who will reign supreme over the 200 Duelists picked through the nationwide regional preliminaries!? Now, here come out contestants! Representing East Japan, Contestant Weevil Haga! Age 14! Representing West Japan, Contestant Rex Ryuzaki! 15-years-old_!"

"Shit, I should be the one fighting in there," Joey stated with annoyance making the twins to roll their eyes.

"But, you did your best," Anzu told him with a smile. "You made it to the tournament's Best 8, right?"

"W-Well, I suppose," answered Joey with a smile.

"You had some serious training this past month, haven't you?" asked Yugi.

Mizuki and Hinata snirked as they realized that Joey had fallen into thought though they couldn't blame him for it seeing as their older Brother was just as bad if not worse then Mr Mutou when came to learning Duel Monsters even if he doesn't duel anymore.

"Yeah, but by "Best 8", doesn't she mean in your own neighborhood?" asked Tristan with a smirk.

Joey gave him a glare before hanging his head.

"I can't show my shameful face in front of Gramps, Alexio-san..."

"Show us what now?" Mr Mutou asked as he and Alexio walked in caring a box each.

"Gramps, Alexio-san, sorry," he apologized.

"You did a good job," Mr Mutou told him while Alexio nodded his head with a smile.

"You did much better then Mizu-chan and Hina-chan did when they started doing tournaments," he stated.

"ONII-SAMA!" the twins yelled in shock and betrayal.

"Huh?"

"Though we knew you hadn't a chance in hell to win this tournament, you still did you best," Mr Mutou informed him.

"Gr-Gramps, Al-Alexio-san...!" stuttered Joey who went to hug them only for them walk away.

"By the way, Mizuki, Hinata," Mr Mutou spoke up as he walked to the elder twin while Alexio moved towards the younger one. "You both a package here."

"A Package?" the two asked. "From who?"

"There's no sender written on it..." answered Alexio.

"I wonder what's in it," Mizuki stated as she took the box from Mr Mutou and looked at it.

"But, why didn't you went the tournament, Mizuki?" Joey asked as he resettled himself on the couch. "If you entered, you may have won the tournament!"

"I decided that I won't enter any tournament unless it's with a certain person," Mizuki informed.

"You mean Kaiba-kun?" asked Anzu.

"Yup," agreed Mizuki. "I want to fight Kaiba again fair and square once he understands the Heart of the Cards."

"I can't trust that guy."

Just then cheering could be heard from the TV making them all look over at it.

"Looks like it's starting," pointed out Tristan.

"Mizuki, Yugi, who do you think will win?" asked Joey.

"Weevil Haga is good at using his Insect Cards with his Armor Cards in a Combo Attack," explained Yugi.

"And then there's Rex Ryuzaki from West Japan," Mizuki picked up. "He uses his Dinosaur cards to attack his opponents with megaton power!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious the guy with Dinosaur cards is gonna win," stated Joey with a smirk. "The winner'll be Ryuzaki, without a doubt."

"No, I wouldn't bet on that," Yugi told him as they watched the match.

Mizuki placed her hand on her Puzzle while Yami appeared next to her watching the tournament though only Hinata and Yugi could see him.

...My Line...

"This round'll decide the winner," Rex told Weevil with a smirk before he drew a card and played it.

" _Rex Ryuzaki plays the strongest Dinosaur card Two-Headed King Rex_!"

"How's that?"

"This is my card," Weevil told him as he placed the card on the field.

" _On the other side, Weevil Haga plays another low-level Insect, Basic, Insect_."

...My Line...

"What's the deal with that weak-looking Monster?" asked Joey looking confused. "Ryuzaki's gonna win for sure."

"No, Weevil Haga is leading him into a trap," Yugi and Mizuki informed at the same time.

...My Line...

"He's mine! King Rex, Attack!"

Weevil laughed as the Dinosaur went to attack his monster.

"You said "attack" just now, didn't you?" he asked with a smirk. "That attack was the switch for my trap card. Messiah Antlion's Pit activates!"

"What did you?" asked Rex in shock. "A trap card?"

"King Rex will now be trapped in the hellish vortex, unable to move!" informed Weevil.

"King Rex!" Rex yelled as a yellow like vortex appeared around his monster.

"And it's now my turn. And then I equip Basic Insect with the Magic Card Firearm-equipped Insect Armor Level Five!" Everyone watch as the insect was equipped with armor. "Attack!" Rex gasped as his monster was destroyed. "King Rex was annihilated."

"I lost..."

" _This very moment, Contestant Weevil Haga has won the championship_!"

...My Line...

"I can't believe Weevil Haga won..."

Yugi and Mizuki looked over Joey who just stared in surprise at the TV screen before looking back as well.

...My Line...

" _And here to hand the Memorial Trophy to the Championship winner, Contestant Weevil Haga, is a very special guest! Our presenter is the proud president of Industrial Illusions, as well as the genius game designer who created Duel Monsters, Mr Pegasus J. Crawford_!"

In front of Weevil, the floor opened up before a platform raised showing a shoulder length silver haired man wearing a red suit holding a golden trophy.

"Congratulations," Pegasus told Weevil as he bent down and hand over the trophy.

"Th-Thank you..."

"I would like to invite you to participate in an event soon to be held by our company with no limitations."

All Weevil could do was blush in awe.

...My Line...

"Master Pegasus, we are guaranteed to bring many talented Duelists to our event because of the announcement just now," a worker of the company told him as the limo they were in drove down the street.

"No, not a single Duelist in that tournament interests me in the least," Pegasus told him. "And the thing I asked you?"

"I mailed them just as you ordered."

"Is that so?"

...My Line...

"Mizuki, Hinata, I'm dying to know what's in that package," Mr Mutou told them.

"Oh yeah," the twins said as they both took their boxes and placed them on the table.

"What could it be?"

"What's all this?" Anzu asked once the two boxes where opened.

Inside of the two boxes was a magenta right hand glove and two golden four point stars, but Mizuki's had a video tape in it.

"Maybe the video tape explains it?" asked Joey.

"On the video tape?" asked Mizuki as she picked it up

"Try playing?"

Mizuki looked at Yugi and his Grandfather.

"Is it alright if I play it here?"

"Go ahead," Mr Mutou told her.

Giving a nod of her head, Mizuki moved towards the TV where she placed the tape in the VCR and then the man they had just seen appeared on the screen making them all gasp.

" _Hello_ ," Pegasus greeted. " _Nice to meet you, Mizuki-girl, Hinata-girl_."

"He's..."

"He was just on TV!"

"He's the creator of Duel Monsters. Pegasus J. Crawford."

" _This is a video letter for my dearest Mizuki-girl_ ," Pegasus said confusing her. " _I am aware that you defeated Kaiba-boy. So I would like to test your playing strength. But, there will be a time limit in this Duel. The Life points will total 2000. After 15 minutes have passed on the time counter, the side with the highest life points will win. Sounds good_?"

"Huh?" Mizuki asked in shock.

"He wants to fight against a live person on a video tape?!" Joey asked just as shocked.

"That's not possible," Tristan agreed with Joey.

"This guy is nuts," Mizuki added which got a nod from Hinata. "And even if that was possible, I don't have my Deck on me!"

"And neither do I," Hinata agreed with a nod.

Yugi took out a deck from his jacket pocket and held it out to Mizuki with a smile.

"You can use my Deck," he told her.

Mizuki looked at him at in surprise before nodding with a smile.

"Thanks Yugi," she thanked as she took the cards.

Pegasus laughed before something under his hair glowed and everything turned black and cold. Mizuki looked behind her to see her friends where frozen and had lost color unlike her, the TV, and Pegasus.

"Onii-sama! Hinata! Yugi! Mr Mutou! Joey! Tristan! Anzu!"

"No one can get in the way now," laughed Pegasus making her look back at him. "Shall we begin...Mizuki-girl?"

"Is this a Shadow Game?" she asked.

" _Mizuki, let me take over_?" Yami asked. " _I can handle the Shadow Games better then you can_."

Mizuki looked down at the Puzzle before letting out a sigh as she knew that he was right.

' _Alright_ ,' she agreed before the Puzzle lite up and her appearance changed a bit.

"In that case, I'll be your opponent," Yami told Pegasus.

"The Duel stars, now!" ordered Pegasus as the timer started. "I shall take the first turn." He placed a face down card. "Over. Your turn, Mizuki."

Mizuki watched in worry as Yami drew a card from the deck that Yugi lent her.

"Alright, I use this card."

"The Koumori Dragon card, am I right?" Pegasus asked.

"What?" Yami gasped as Mizuki stared wide eyed at this.

"I already knew that you would play this card," Pegasus explained making Yami to glare at him. "The Trap Card, Dragon Capture Jar." He held up the card with smirk. "Koumori Dragon will be sealed within the jar." There was a bright flash of light which made Yami and Mizuki to cover their eyes and when it died down, the two looked back only to see the Koumori Dragon appeared in front of them before it disappeared into the trap card. "Now, let's continue the game."

'Why did he have this card on the field when I hadn't even played a Dragon-Type card yet?' thought Yami.

"In the last game you played, you defeated Kaiba-boy's super-rare card," pointed out Pegasus. "Even Blue-Eyes White Dragon is powerless before this card."

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon is?" asked Yami in surprise.

"This game is evolving every day," explained Pegasus as he drew a card.

"Then I'll use this card to fight you!" Yami informed him as he chose a card.

"A Beast-Type, Silver Fang!" Pegasus stated making Yami's eyes widen in shock at this as Pegasus called it right before he even played it. "I already knew that you would play a Beast-Type card. And that you would use the Magic Card Full Moon to power Silver Fang up." Yami looked at his hand before glaring at Pegasus. "This card is more then enough to handle Silver Fang." Pegasus held a card for Yami to see. "Dragon Piper has really weak attack points. But, it's the only card that can open the seal on the Dragon-Types."

"You're going to release my Koumori Dragon and use it again me?!" asked Yami.

"Yes," answered Pegasus as the monster appeared from the card and started to play a tune that rosed the Koumori Dragon from the trap card. "The Dragon Piper will now revive Koumori Dragon, and give it new life!"

"Yugi's Koumori Dragon!" Yami yelled in shock as the Dragon appeared on Pegasus field while Silver Fang appeared on Yami's.

Yami growled as his monster was destroyed and his life points lowered to 1500.

"Wow!" yelled Pegasus. "Wouldn't you call something like this "Omotsubo", or jarring into someone's plans in Japanese?" Pegasus laughed. "A joke! It's a joke, okay!" Pegasus laughed again while Yami remained quiet. "Mizuki-girl, you must be really shocked. But, this is reality. You cannot defeat me. If you are to lose, you will have to participant in my upcoming event."

"What?"

"It is meant to determine who is the real King or Queen of Duelists in the game of Duel Monsters," explained Pegasus.

"King or Queen of Duelists?"

"That's right," agreed Pegasus. "The winner will receive the title of "King or Queen" along with a card prize and great fortune!"

"Such an event doesn't interest me," Yami told him with a smirk. "What if I were to decline?"

"No, no," answered Pegasus. "You don't have the privilege to decline. The very fact that you cannot defeat me ensures the fact that you shall not escape me."

"I haven't lost yet," Yami reminded him.

"Okay, then let us continue the game," suggested Pegasus as he placed a card down on the field. "My turn is over. Now Mizuki-girl, it's your turn."

' _There has to be a reason Pegasus knows my hand_ ,' thought Yami. ' _But, what is it_?' Pegasus lifted up his hair to show a golden eye in place of his left. ' _I'll play the Zombie Warrior as the next card_.' Pegasus laughed as Yami went to take the card. ' _Wait, I'm supposed to decide the cards I use on my own. But, if I'm being controlled with magic somehow...And if his "magic" was like some kind of hypnosis...Then that's the same thing as him being able to see my hand. I discovered the secret of his so-called "magic"_.'

"Now, Mizuki-girl, it's your turn!"

' _If I use a card from my hand, I'll be under the influence of his "magic"...I believe in Yugi's Deck_!' he thought as he closed his eyes before snapping them open. ' _I will be everything on them_!'

Yami reached out and drew a card from the deck before placing it on the field.

"You have no way of attacking me," Pegasus informed. "You card should be the Zombie Warrior. Trap activate! Sun Shower! All Undead Zombie-type monsters will be illuminated by the sunlight!"

"I knew it," smirked Yami. "Your "magic" has come to an end. Though you know the cards in my hand with this little trick of yours, you have no idea what the cards I draw from the Deck are." Pegasus's eye narrowed at that. "My card is...Dark Magician!"

"No!" cried Pegasus. "It is not an Undead Zombie-type!"

"First of all, Dark Magician will attack Koumori Dragon!" Yami stated.

"And why did you not attack the Dragon Piper?" asked Pegasus confused.

"I'll destroy a card of Yugi's own with a card of Yugi's own," Yami answered with a smirked. "If I fall into the enemy's hands, it's a bit sad."

"And that over thinking of yours just cost you your life," Pegasus stated with a smirk.

A blue skinned, dark blue robbed version of the original Dark Magician appeared on the field with his wand staff pointed at the Dragon.

"Dark Magic!" ordered Yami.

Pegasus shielded himself as the Koumori Dragon was destroyed by Yami while his life points dropped to 1200. He looked back at the other Duelist before laughing.

"Okay," he said with a smirk. "Because you discovered the secret to my power, you pass this test." Yami glared at Pegasus wondering where he was going. "But, you underestimate the extent of that power!"

"What?"

"It's my turn," Pegasus said instead of answering as he drew a card. "Unbelievable!" Pegasus then held the card up for Yami to see. "The Illusionist Faceless Mage card."

"That's a rare card I've just seen for the first time," gasped Yami. "But, among the Spellcasters, Dark Magician should be the strongest."

"I use the Magic Card Eye of Illusion with Illusionist Faceless Mage in a Combo Attack again Dark Magician," Pegasus went on as the monster appeared with a laugh.

"I'll take you on!" Yami yelled. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic!"

"Illusion-Spell Technique: Eye of Illusion!"

Yami shielded his eyes from the bright light as the two monsters attacked each other.

"Who won?" he couldn't help, but ask as the smoke cleared. "A drew?" He surprised at the drew. "If it was a drew, both should have been destroyed. Could this be an effect of the Eye of Illusion." He then looked at the timer on the video. ' _There's just 5 minutes left on the video counter. If I battle him once more, I can still win so long as I have more life points. But, that's the path of a coward. I'll fight until the last moment! I have to take Pegasus life points down to 0. That's true victory_!' Yami drew a knew card from the deck. "I use Celtic Guardian to attack Faceless Mage!" The monster appeared on his field. "During this brutal battle, Celtic Guardian wins with it's higher attack points!"

"Do you believe

that's true?" Pegasus asked with a smirk. "Eye of Illusion doesn't raise the attack points of Illusionist Faceless Mage at all!"

"What?" Yami asked as just then a ball of black energy hit the Celtic Guardian and destroyed it while lowering Yami's life points down to 400. "Why's Celtic Guardian...?" Yami stared as a shadow appeared behind the Faceless Mage. "You..." Then to his and Mizuki's shock, the shadow turned into the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician" ' _Dammit! Dark Magician is being controlled by the Eye of Illusion this turn! Pegasus is really able to read my mind_...!'

"Now once I end my turn, it'll be time up," Pegasus told him as he placed a card face down before clapping. "Nice fight, Mizuki-girl!"

"The game's not over yet!" Yami informed him. "My last card...Is the Fiend-Types, Summon Skull!" Yami laid the card down on the field. "Battle!"

The monster appeared from the card and headed for the Faceless Mage, but the monsters disappeared when the timer hit 0.

"Game over," Pegasus said with a smile. "Oh, so close! Had the battle just now succeeded, I would have lost!" Yami shook in anger at this. "Mizuki-girl, you hold far greater skill then I originally anticipated. I have a strong feeling we will be fighting again soon in Duelist Kingdom."

"What if I don't want to?" Yami asked.

"You are unable to escape me,"

Pegasus informed before he lifted his hair back to reveal a golden eye. "My Power is the Shadow Power of the Millennium Eye."  
"Millennium Eye?"

"I'll see you again at the Kingdom," Pegasus said instead. "If you want back your most valuable treasure."

The Eye glowed a golden color that shot out of the TV and behind Yami and Mizuki making them to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, they got a surprise to see Alexio on the screen.

"Mizuki..." his voice called out to her as the two switch places. "Mizuki!"

"Onii-sama!" Mizuki called out as she moved closer to the TV and her hands on either side of it while the color returned. "Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" The others all looked at her as Alexio's body fall to the ground behind them. "Onii-sama!"


	3. 3: The Lost Exodia!

_**_3: The Lost Exodia!_**_

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: I would like to introduce a special guest to you all...so give it up for...Yugi Mutou.**_**

 ** _ **Yugi: Uh...*Blushes red* Thanks.**_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: *Glumps him with a squeal* Your so cute!**_**

 ** _ **Yugi: *Blushes even redder***_**

 ** _ **Yami (Atem): *Cackles from the door way***_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: *Let's go of Yugi* Well, Why don't you do the Disclaimer Yugi?**_**

 ** _ **Yugi: *Let's out a sigh* Alright. *Me smacking Yami (Atem) upside the head in the background* Hisoka Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if she did then Anzu English version**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and I alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because she's not an Anzu's English version, Téa fan at all plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series.**_** ** _ **She does own Mizuki Hikaru, the twins parents, and their older Brother while a good friend of hers known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** _ _ **Hinata Hikaru**__ ** _, Tenshi_** _ _ **Keitaku, and Tsukiakari Etoile. However, they both own**__ ** _ **the idea of instead of**_** ** _ **myself**_** ** _ **getting the Millennium Puzzle and Ryou Bakura getting the Millennium Ring, the twins do instead.**_**

 ** _ **Hisoka Hikari: *Glumps Yugi once again* Thank you so much Yugi.**_**

 ** _ **Yugi: *Just blushes as he's let go* Ummm...no problem.**_**

 _ _ **Hisoka Hikari: *Watches him run off* I swear he's just so cute! *Faces readers* So enjoy the story. And please read and review! Ja ne!**__

…My Line...

 _ _The History of games can be traced back all the way to Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago. These ancient games decided the fate of the citizens and the kings. They were called the Shadow Games. Now, this time while unaware of her past, a girl has solved the Millennium Puzzle and released the Shadow Games has come. A girl with both a heart of light and darkness. People refer to her as Yugiouhi: The Game Queen.__

...My Line...

Mizuki stood on the roof of the Domino High School looking out over the city as she thought of Pegasus.

'Pegasus has the power to read his opponent's minds,' she thought with a sigh. 'Can I really beat an opponent who can read my entire hand and strategies?' She placed a hand on the Puzzle in thought. 'But, I have to try. Because of me, Onii-sama...I won't run away! I'll go to the Kingdom! To get back one of the most important person to me. Just you wait, Pegasus!'

With another sigh, Mizuki turned around and left the roof heading for her home hopping that Hinata was there and that she was alright.

...My Line...

Mizuki walked through the gates and up to the doors of the mansion that she lives in with her parents, Sister, and Brother. Once she walked into the place, she was greeted by the maids, one of the butlers, and one of the security guards.

"Mizuki-sama, this came for you in the mail," her personal maid said as she held out a white envelope to her.

"Huh?" Mizuki asked as she took from the maid. "What's this?"

"I don't know, Mizuki-sama, but I do know that Hinata-sama got one in the mail as well," the maid answered.

Mizuki turned the envelope around and opened it to see four cards inside.

"This is..." she struggled to speak. "An invitation for entering the Kingdom...!"

The maid looked at the young girl sadly before going back to do her job.

...My Line...

"Huh?" asked Anzu as they gathered around the twins. "You go by boat?"

"So that means the battlefield for this tournament is on an island, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," agreed Mizuki.

"It says at 10:30 P.M. we should board from Domino Pier," Hinata finished.

"An invitation to the Kingdom..."

"Mizuki, Hinata, is your Brother there?" Anzu asked.

"We don't know..." Mizuki answered with a sigh. "But, we have no choice, but to go to that island!"

"But, this sure was surprising," Yugi sighed. "I can't believe your Brother was taken just like that while we were out cold. That man, Pegasus...He's really something."

"Shit, we can't get aboard the ship without an invitation card..." Joey informed the two Sisters. "We have to find a way to go there with you two!"

"That's right," agreed Anzu.

"It would be great if we all can go," second Tristan as he picked up two cards. "Oi, Mizuki, Hinata...Look at this "Glory of the King's Hand" card..." He looked down at the bottom. "A huge cash-prize."

"Cash prize?" asked Joey.

"It means the winner will receive a huge cash prize," Mizuki explained.

"Let me see that?" Joey asked as he took the card from Tristan. "It's true."

"Joey...?" asked Mizuki and Yugi in surprise.

"A huge cash prize..."

The two Sisters shared a look with each other wondering what was up with Joey.

...My Line...

It didn't Mizuki long to find Joey up on the roof just looking out at the setting sun.

"Joey?" she asked as she walked up. "What's wrong?"

"Look, you can see the sunset crystal clear from here," Joey said making her to look at it as well. "Mizuki, your Brother taught me the Heart of the Cards along with Yugi's Grandfather. I'm thankful for that."

"Joey..." Mizuki said as she turned back to him.

"You have to win!" Joey told her. "And get Nii-san back here safely!"

Mizuki nodded her head before moving to sit next to him.

"I'm really glad to have met someone like you," she told him with a smile.

"Why do you say something random?" Joey asked her.

"That day, I was ready to finish the Millennium Puzzle give to me by my Father," Mizuki started to explain. "With Yugi's help of course." She thought back to when she and Yugi worked together on the Puzzle to solve. "I wish a lot on the Puzzle. I wanted Yugi to have more friends. I had a feeling that the Millennium Puzzle would grant this wish. Then, we meet you and Tristan."

"I don't think you can call that a meeting," laughed Joey. "Back then, I always got pissed off whenever I looked at you and Yugi."

"But, then a senior who was pretending to be mine and Yugi's bodyguard though I didn't need one and neither did Yugi, Ushio-senpai, showed his true objection was mine and Yugi's money." She remembered how shocked she and Yugi where when they heard that and what they guy did to Joey and Tristan. "That time, I told my wishes to the Puzzle...I really wanted Yugi to get some friends. Then you got the final piece of the Puzzle for me."

She thought back to when Joey confronted Yugi and her though he had mainly spoke to Yugi because back when he was a bully, Mizuki could still beat his ass.

"Did I really say something that corny?" Joey asked with a laugh.

Mizuki laughed as while before she looked down.

"It would be best if we could all go together..." Mizuki said sadly.

"Don't get so down," Joey told her. "Our hearts will always be with you, Mizuki."

"You're right," she agreed with a smile as she looked at him.

"That's right," Joey stated. "Just put your heart into it."

Mizuki nodded her head again.

"I'll do my best."

...My Line...

It was two days later and Mizuki was just walking out of the bathroom wearing a black knee length robe having just token a shower. She went across the hall to her room. The four wall of her room were painted black while her carpet was a nice rich violet color. Her furniture was made out of redwood from her dresser to her bed frame. Looking over to her bed once the door was closed she saw that her covers where a violet and black color, with a sigh Mizuki removed her robe.

With the robe off, she went to her dresser where she pulled out matching red bra and underwear which she strapped and pulled on before walking over to her bed where her clothes where laying. Mizuki picked up a tight silvery gray leather pants that she pulled on before she accessorized it with a black leather belt along with a violet leather belt hanging off her right hip. She picked up and pulled on a below the chest silvery gray tank top over her head before adding a violet jean jacket fanned opened over it. The young two tone haired Hikaru sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of upper calf length purple platform boots.

Walking back over to her dresser to picked up the Millennium Puzzle and placed it around her neck. Mizuki then finished the look with the Magician Circle hanging from a black leather chocker around her neck before she grabbed a black outlined in violet backpack. She walked out of her room making sure to close her door.

Knowing that she had everything and didn't need to check, Mizuki walked down the stairs where her Sister was waiting already wearing her favorite outfit; a leather black jacket opened over a golden short sleeve blouse that has a leather dark blue belt over it, with a black tank top underneath, a dark golden hat covering her hair, and mid-upper thigh length black shorts. She had accessorized the outfit with the Millennium Ring around her neck and a silver and gold rings on her right ring finger. Hinata was even wearing a pair of ankle length 3" heel dark blue boots and she had a dark blue backpack outlined in gold on her back. With goodbyes to their parents over their shoulders the Sisters left the mansion.

...My Line...

It was a beautiful night as a lot of kids and teenagers gathered around a cruise ship. Mizuki and Hinata stood with the others kids and teenagers. The twins weren't really surprise to see a lot of people because she knew that Duel Monsters is a very popular card game and a lot of people play it.

"Chosen Duelists!" a male voice called out making them look up at the ship. "Welcome to the event held by Industrial Illusions! I have investigated every single one of your Duel Monsters records. You are all excellent Duelists. So, you each have an equal chance of winning this tournament. Now, all your heads...Are surrounded by a bright halo. Now, all my fellow Duelists! Let's go across the ocean, to get your greatest honor in the kingdom."

The coward cheered though Mizuki and Hinata remained silent as they all got into line.

"Please show you Star Chips when boarding."

"Where's your Star Chips!" one of the workers asked which caught the attention of the others.

"Hey, chill out! Let me go on!"

"No way! Hey, take this kid out of here. Go that way!"

Mizuki and Hinata looked around the people in front of them see the guards pulling Joey away from the boat.

"Hand off!" he yelled. "I know the Mizuki Hikaru who beat Kaiba!"

"Joey?" Mizuki asked as she left the line and headed over to them.

"Don' be crazy! I'll throw you off!"

"That's interesting!" Joey said. "If you think you can beat me, I'll take you on!"

"Wait!" Mizuki called as she came to a stop.

"Yo, Mizuki," greeted Joey.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"Joey...why are you..."

"In the end, I was worried about you and Hinata going by yourselves," Joey answered her unfinished question.

This caused Mizuki to smile at him.

...My Line...

As the commotion was going on, a group of dock workers where loading some crates onto the ship.

"This way! This way!"

"Let's go," whispered Anzu as she stood with Yugi and Tristan.

"Okay," the two boys agreed before they walked into one of the crates.

...My Line...

"Please let my friend aboard the ship?" Mizuki asked.

"There's no exception!"

"Only those with a Star Chip can board the ship."

"Joey has a Star Chip," Mizuki told them with a smile.

"What?"

Mizuki held out her closed fist to Joey.

"See?" she asked while Joey reached out with his hand where she dropped a Star Chip into it.

"This is..."

"According to this card a Star Chip is proof that one is a duelist," Mizuki stated as she held up a card.

"That's right. But, the other Duelist all have 2 stars. If you do that..."

"It's fine," Mizuki told the guard. "Even by being at a disadvantage...I would choose to be with Joey."

"Mizuki..."

"What should we do?"

The first suit pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and then placed it to his ear.

"Hello, it's me. The thing is..."

...My Line...

The crate was lowered down the ship as the workers went about the deck. When the crate hit the ground, Anzu tumbled into Tristan with a gasp making the brown haired boy to shh her.

"Hey, don't get so close to me," she growled at him.

"Oh, please…"

"Guys, don't start," Yugi sighed while shaking his head. "We're here for Mizuki and Hinata remember?"

"Right," the two agreed with him.

...My Line...

Mizuki and Joey leaned on the railing while Hinata went to check out the players just as the ship sat sail feeling the wind blow throw her hair making her smile a little bit before looking at the blonde.

"It's great that you came along," Mizuki told him.

"That crappy Pegasus stole something you love," Joey stated as both were unaware of a blonde haired woman watching them. "Mizuki, I owe you for your kindness."

"Don't worry about it," Mizuki told him with a smile.

Joey looked out over the ocean with a smile as Domino got smaller.

"I'm so excited," Joey spoke up after a while.

"Yeah," the two haired girl agreed.

"Unbelievable," a female voice from behind them said. Joey and Mizuki turned around to look at her and Joey was drooling over her already making Mizuki to roll her eyes. "Are you that girl, Mizuki?"

"Alright," cheered Joey. "What a nice woman!"

"It's really unexpected that an inexperience kid like you beat Kaiba," the blond haired woman said as she bent down a bit to look at Mizuki more closely. "You're famous, you know?"

"Really?" Mizuki asked a bit surprise. "Thanks, I guess."

"Miss, I'm a friend of the famous Duelist Mizuki," Joey stated with a smile and blush. "I'm a great Duelist, ya know."

"In a Duel, even if the opponent is an inexperience kid, I won't go easy on them," she told them making Joey to sweatdrop. "I'll beat you down."

"I'm not inexperience," mumbled Mizuki which got a laugh from Yami who was watching the whole thing. ' _Oh, shut up_!'

"Duel me-"

"I am Mai Kujaku," the woman introduce herself. "See you around, Kid."

...My Line...

"What the hell was that?" Anzu asked as she and the two boys watched. "That sex maniac worry me!" They watched as they walked into the ship. "He just piss me off!"

"You're too loud!" Tristan shushed her.

"That's how men are," sighed Anzu.

Yugi sweatdropped as he gave a nervous laugh though he didn't say anything.

...My Line...

Hinata felt like sneaking out of the place as Joey started to cause a scene though she just stood where she was standing while her Older Twin stood next to the blonde looking nervous.

"What, are you kidding?" Joey asked. "They let us on a giant ship..." He turned around with his arms folded over his chest. "But, there's only one big shared room?!"

Just then the suit from before came running in at that moment.

"You again?" he yelled.

"Aren't there any single rooms?" Joey asked.

"Why are ya talkin' so loud in da lounge?"

Hinata let out a sigh as she watched Joey make a fool of himself before she looked next to her to see a weird looking guy standing next to her just as a guy who looks like a bug appeared next to her next.

"Huh?" the bug asked. "Mizuki-chan? Aren't you, Mizuki-chan?"

Mizuki turned towards the voice to get a surprise at who she saw.

"You guy're..."

"Weevil Haga and Rex Ryuzaki!" Joey finished for her.

"Yeah, only champions like us get da single rooms," Rex informed Joey.

Hinata rolled her eyes as Mizuki started to talk to Weevil about his win over Rex.

"Haga-kun," Mizuki started as she forward. "Congratulations to you for winning the championship."

"It was nothing," Weevil said with a smirk.

"What?" Rex asked. "I was holdin' back 'gainst this loser."

"We're gonna be the winners in this tournament," Joey stated as he walked up. "Right, Mizuki, Hinata?"

"Actually, even thought I was the champion last week...I don't feel very successful," he started. "I won't until I beat champions like you or Kaiba-kun. I think we will Duel at the Kingdom, Mizuki-chan. I'm looking forward to it."

"The same here, so please do," Mizuki smiled.

"What?" Rex asked. "Ain't he jus' a kid?"

"That's right," Weevil said as he walked forward a bit. "Do you know the new rules of the duels?"

"New rules?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm not sure...But, I heard you should think of new strategies aside from your normal ones."

"Anyway, for me, it don't really matter if der's rules 'er not," Rex stated. "Just beat da crap outta each otha'. Dat's da rules fer me."

"You're right, you're really good," Joey agreed. "I like you."

"Appreciated," Rex told him. "I'm gonna rest in my single room now."

They watched as he walked away from the group to head to his room.

"I don't like him..." growled Joey. "The bastard pisses me off…!"

"This room isn't any worse than that," Weevil informed the three Duelist.

"What?"

"Look around, they're beginning to practice," Weevil answered as he pointed making the three of them look over. "People can trade cards from their card

collections...to improve their decks. At the same time, they get the advantage of learning about their opponents before they tournament."

Mizuki stared in surprise as she looked at the other duelist.

'As expected of Weevil Haga,' she thought. 'He's really smart.'

"Don't tell me that you like this guy?" Yami asked from within her mind.

'EW!' she shouted in her mind. 'That's just gross!' She growled under breath when she heard the spirit of the puzzle laugh. 'Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up! You baka (Idiot/stupid) spirit!'

"Hey, I'm Joey!" she heard Joey exclaimed which snapped her back to reality to watch. "Can I see those cards? They look strong!"

"Joey?" Mizuki asked as she watch him run about.

"These people can't be trusted with cards," Weevil said as he turned around. "I have to go in."

Mizuki and Hinata walked as he walked away before the younger of the two looked at the older one.

"You do know what's going to happen don't you?" she asked in a foreign tongue.

"Yes, I'm aware," Mizuki answered in the tongue as she turned her eyes onto her Sister. "But, we must keep the show the same as possible." She looked down at the Puzzle around her neck. "After all we've around changed a good bit of it when we got the Millennium Puzzle and Ring instead of Ryou and Yugi."

Hinata let out a sigh as she watched Joey.

"You're right," was her agreeing answer. "But, how much is going to change while also keeping the same context?"

"Don't know," was the whispered answered Mizuki gave her.

Hinata watched as her Sister walked out of the lounge to head out to the deck of the ship.

...My Line...

"It not good," Anzu groaned as she moved away.

"Oi, get down!" Tristan growled at her.

"But, I can't stand it anymore," Anzu told him. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Just do it here!" Tristan suggested making Yugi face palm.

"Idiot!" Anzu yelled as she turned to him with a glare. "I'm not a man!"

Just then the door opened making the three hide when a white haired boy walked out and over to the railing.

"Bakura-kun?" Anzu asked confused. "Was that Bakura-kun just now?"

"There's no way that's Bakura," Tristan told making her and Yugi sweatdrop.

"It's cold…!"

...My Line...

Once reaching the deck, Mizuki went over to a table where she sat down before she brought out a binder from her backpack.

" _What was that language you and Hinata were speaking_?" Yami asked as he appeared next to her.

Mizuki opened the binder to show that it was full of Duel Monster cards. Yami had always marveled at the many cards that she had in just the one binder though those in the binder she had were Spellcasters and Magic and Trap cards to go with the monsters.

"English," was her answered. "The language, Hina-chan and I were speaking is called English."

Yami looked a bit surprised as he never knew that her Sister and her had learned another language besides their two native tongues.

" _I see_ ," he sighed before returning to the puzzle.

Mizuki rolled her eyes knowing that the spirit had went to his emo corner in the Puzzle (Oi!) because of the fact that he didn't know that she could speak three languages. There was a lot of things that he didn't know about her and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as humanly possible. Just then Joey walked up to her with cards in his hand which gave a detraction from the emo spirit (Hey!).

"I got some new cards from trading," Joey told with a smile.

"Show me?" Mizuki asked. "Show me?" Joey held out the cards from her to see making her smile. "Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield and Sword. With these Magic cards, you'll get a way more powerful strategy."

"Really?" Joey asked as he looked at them. "Alright! I will definitely win!"

"But, this tournament is not as easy as you think," Mizuki informed him before she removed a card from the sleeves in her binder. "Right, use this one too." She held a Spellcaster-type monster that looked like a clock with feet, arms, a face, and was wearing a cape to Joey. "I think it'll give you a hand when you're in trouble."

"Really?" Joey asked as he took the card. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, Mizuki-chan..." Weevil said in mock surprise as he walked up.

"Haga-kun?" Mizuki asked also in mock surprise when she saw him.

Weevil walked over to the side of the ship and looked out over the ocean.

"The wind feels good," Weevil sighed before turning around to face Mizuki and Joey. "Did you trade cards with anyone?"

"No, I'm using my own cards that my Sister and I collected over the years," Mizuki answered with a smile.

"I thought so," Weevil said. "In your deck, you have the one card that beat Kaiba-kun. Exodia, was it called?"

"As expected from you," Mizuki said in answered.

"Can I have a look at that legendary card?" Weevil asked.

"Since it's been found out, there's no point in hiding it," Mizuki sighed as she brought out her card holder and pulled out five cards. "Darn, you know my strategy." Mizuki turned around and handed Weevil the five Exodia cards. "Here."

"Oh?" he asked as he took the cards. "So this is Exodia, the Forbidden one? Mizuki-chan, I've been thinking of a way to beat this card for a long time now..." Mizuki tried to keep from glaring. "But, I couldn't come up with anything...But, I finally found a way..." Mizuki gasped as Weevil turned around and walked to the railing coming to a stop. "It'll be over for sure if I do this!"

Mizuki ran to stop, but didn't make in time as Weevil had thrown them into ocean.

"What?"

"Now I have no more opponents!" Weevil laughed as he walked off.

"Bastard!"

"My cards!" Mizuki cried in despair. "The treasured cards my Onii-sama gave me!"

"Damn!" cursed Joey as he jumped over board.

"Joey!" Mizuki yelled in surprise and shock. "No! It's to dangerous!"

She watched as Joey's head popped out of the water.

"Wait for me, Mizuki," she heard him say. "I'll find it."

"Get aboard quickly, now!" Mizuki yelled out to him.

"I will find it..." Joey said as a card floated by and he grabbed it. "I got the first one."

"Living is more important than those cards!" Mizuki called out again.

"There are some things in this world that need to be protected," Joey stated before he went under and then came back up. "Some things that can't be replaced. Some things just cannot be lost!" He swim until he came upon a second card. "I found the second one."

Just then a wave washed over him sending him under.

"Joey!" Mizuki shouted before she dived over the railing and into the waters below. "Joey!"

Joey looked up as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Mizuki, just three more to go..."

"Joey!" Mizuki exclaimed when Joey went under.

The two tone haired girl dove under the water after him before swimming back up to the surface with him.

"Just three more left..."

"Mizuki!"

"Are you alright!"

This had Mizuki looking up to see Yugi, Anzu, and Tristan toss a ladder over.

"Get on!"

"Hurry it up!"

"Anzu, Tristan, Yugi!" she called happily before she pulled Joey over to the ladder and helped him climb up. Hinata who had just came out looking for her Sister, ran over to them, and helped them pull Mizuki and Joey up making Mizuki smile at all four of them as they got both her and Joey up back onto the ship. "Thanks for your help, but why did you come on the ship?"

"We were worried," Anzu answered her.

"We didn't want to leave you alone," Tristan informed.

"So we decided to come along," Yugi finished with a smile.

"Everyone, thanks," Mizuki smiled at them.

"Sorry, Mizuki," Joey apologized making the blue eyed girl to look at him. "I only found two cards for you..."

"That's okay, Joey," Mizuki told him as he held up the two cards.

"What do you mean by okay?" Joey asked in shock. "I'm always like this...I can't help anyone. Even my own little Sister, Shizuka..."

"Your little Sister?" Mizuki and Yugi asked.

"You have a little Sister, Joey?" Anzu asked just as surprised.

"My parents got divorced when I was young," Joey started to explain. "She's very far away now, living with my mom. When my Sister was born, she had bad eyes." Hinata and Mizuki shared a look with each other for a brief moment before looking back at Joey without anyone seeing. "Someday, she will go blind."

"Blind?" Yugi asked.

"Last week, she sent me a video tape," Joey continued. "I guess her doctor warned her that the time she'd been dreading is coming near. The problem's no easy to heal. There's some experienced doctors with good equipment in Germany. I want her to see one of the doctors, but I don't have enough money. So I have to win this tournament. If I'm the winner, I'll get the cash prize. Then I have a chance of saving Shizuka!"

All of them stood looking at the sunset as the sun rosed to start a new day.

"Joey, will make it," Mizuki told him with a smile as they watched the sunrise. "Me for my Brother, and you for your Sister."

"Yeah, be confident," Anzu agreed with her.

"Look, land," Tristan pointed out to them.

"That's the Duelist Kingdom," Mizuki sighed. "Weevil Haga, I will beat you in this Kingdom!"


End file.
